chain our hips together
by clarembees
Summary: cameron sets out to prove the wwe universe wrong, and seth rollins is going to help her {main pair seth rollins/cameron and featuring randy orton/eva marie}
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: this is because of dashinginconverse's review to my fic __**oh, your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**__, and a series of pms we exchanged about the pairing of seth rollins and cameron. i'm so thankful that she listens to my ramblings about fics – some of which exist and some of which don't (yet) – so hopefully this turns out okay, since i've never written cameron before._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~chain our hips together~*~<strong>

**summary: cameron sets out to prove the wwe universe wrong, and seth rollins is going to help her **

**pairing: seth rollins/cameron and randy orton/eva marie {aside}**

**rating: t but will feature m rated material at certain points**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~part one~*~<strong>

Eva could tell _something_ was wrong with Cameron. The blonde was unusually quiet as they drove from Chicago to Iowa City where Smackdown would be taped. And it wasn't because she was absorbed in her phone, constantly refreshing twitter or Instagram.

Instead, she was staring out the window, watching the lights of Chicago give way to the suburbs like Rosemont and Lincolnwood until they reached the highway and saw stretches of grass and fields. She seemed sad, almost. Listless, would be the better word actually.

The dullness in her normally _always_ bright ocher eyes made the redhead's stomach drop. There was the buzz of her phone, momentarily distracting her, but she ignored it. She knew it was Randy. He had been grumpy ever since she told him, in his locker room while the dark match was going on, that she'd be riding with Cameron and not joining him on his bus like she normally did.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're not riding with me because of <strong>Cameron<strong>?" He looked downright insulted, those ice blue eyes going stormy._

"_Something's wrong with her." Eva defended, tone fierce and hazel eyes glowering. "She's my friend, and I** need** to make sure she's okay."_

"_Can't Nikki do that? Aren't they friends, too? Or Summer Rae? The three of them are always in those six Diva's tag matches now. Which reminds me," His teeth became grit and his jaw was subtly ticking. "You should talk to Steph about those. Last time I checked, you were also a cast member of Total Divas."_

_The redhead rolled her eyes. "Except I'm not beefing with anyone. Summer hates Nattie because Nattie left her on the side of the road, Nikki and Brie are at each other's throats about who's the better Bella and then Cameron is angry at Naomi for **always** getting a push and leaving her behind."_

_Randy ran his fingers through his close cropped hair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Naomi could eat Cameron for breakfast; chew her up and spit her out, the whole deal. That's not worth watching. You could at least put up a fight against Naomi. You **should** be the one who's out there."_

"_Don't say that! Cameron's doing her best! It's not like I was lighting the world on fire when I was put on the main roster. If it wasn't for **you**," Her red lips stretched into a warm smile. "I wouldn't be half as good as I am now. Stephanie's told me backstage she thinks I'm improving."_

"_You gotta get out there, and take it. You **can't** keep sitting back like this…"_

"_I'm **not** sitting back. I know what I'm doing. Right now all of them – Nikki, Brie, Nattie, Summer, AJ, Paige and Alicia – they're all focused on each other and not even worried about me, but when they least expect it…" Her eyes gleamed as she punched him in the chest. "**Boom**! I'll be right there; ready to make my move, Viper style. Except instead of Michael Cole screeching about an 'RKO out of nowhere' it'll be DDT on the Diva's Champion AJ Lee out of nowhere by Eva Marie!"_

"_Viper style?" She could hear the lustful note in his tone, and shook her head. "I'm **still** riding with Cameron. Don't worry though," She trailed a finger over the inseam of his dress pants. "We'll get to the hotel at the same time."_

* * *

><p>"Let me guess," Cameron's voice, not exactly its bubbly tone, brought Eva back to the present. "Little Viper's awake and Mr. Apex Predator wants you to hit the gas?"<p>

"Oh, my God!" Eva howled, shoving the other hard in her shoulder. "You're _so_ nasty!"

"It ain't nasty if it's true. And since you're turning as red as your hair, it's true."

"Your nastiness_ is_ making me blush, _not_ Randy's text. He doesn't do that stuff. Alanna uses his phone to play games and face time with her Mom when she's at shows and on the road."

"Tell him to get kiddie safety guards or whatever. Parents put that shit on their phones all the time."

"He _still_ wouldn't text me nasty stuff. He'd just text me about a move set practice he has set up for us or strategies on AJ or Paige or whoever my next opponent is. He's _really_ helped me improve since we got together."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." There was a wistful tone in Eva's voice. "He really wants me to get better and not just get pins by distractions and stuff. He says I'm improving, little by little."

* * *

><p>Cameron didn't say anything just nodded and returned to looking out the window. She knew what Eva said was true. She <em>was<em> improving. Little by little she was getting better. The former Funkadactyl didn't think her boyfriend had anything to do with it, though. That didn't seem very Viper-like, helping his girl improve in the ring.

But Eva _always_ told all the girls that Randy wasn't as gruff as he seemed. That the infamous Apex Predator façade belied, the good man that was underneath. He didn't have the best reputation backstage, especially amongst the Divas, but he once you peeled away his in-ring persona and saw him with his daughter and around Hunter and Stephanie – outside the ring – he was pleasant. Nicer than you'd expect, funny and unexpectedly gentle.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Eva asked, "Are you okay? You were really quiet during the ride, and you've seemed off lately."

Cameron flipped her hair over her shoulder and waived the red head off, "Girl, please, don't go worrying about me. It's all good. Go be with your man."

"If you're sure…"

"Go! Did I _not_ tell you that Little Viper is awake? Now, remember," Cameron called over her shoulder, halfway to the entrance of the hotel. "Don't forget to drop it low, like I taught you!"

Eva laughed loudly as Cameron dropped to her knees and started to twerk before the blonde straightened herself and waived, disappearing into the hotel amongst several other Superstars and Divas.

* * *

><p><strong>Smackdown Taping<strong>

Cameron didn't watch matches when she didn't have one, which given her current status – being used for beatdowns against Brie and in six Divas tag matches – meant she was bored. Huffing, because you could _only_ file your nails so many times and even refreshing twitter got old after a while, she found herself in the viewing area backstage.

The last time she had been here was when Dolph Ziggler was holding court and making fun of Seth Rollins because of what Dean Ambrose had done to the latter's Money In The Bank Briefcase. She vaguely remembered laughing at his crack at the briefcase looking like the bottom of a movie theatre.

Then Rollins had shown up and the party was over.

So here she was again, except this time she was alone, watching as Justin Roberts announced the match.

"This match is set for one fall; Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler vs Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins! And now entering the ring from Hollywood, Florida at 6 ft. and weighing in at 215 pounds, he is your Intercontinential Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"

There went the trademark 'Ziggle Wiggle,' and Cameron laughed, shaking her head at all the screeches she could hear, even from backstage. Girls lost their minds every single time.

"And now from Davenport, Iowa standing at 6 ft 2 inches and weighing in at 217 pounds, Mr. Money In The Bank, Seth Rollins!"

No 'showing off' was necessary for the Iowa native, who even in his own state, was greeted with heat instead of that hometown pop. He strutted down the ring, metallic gold briefcase in his grasp, and cocky grin on his full lips, large brown eyes darkened by determination and jaw set tight.

This is probably the most Cameron's ever paid attention to him; even when he was a member of The Shield. And as he casually stripped himself of his black t-shirt with the bright yellow SR logo across it, she wondered _why_ she hadn't paid more attention before. It was probably that he was covered up in all the tact gear, she decided, because **dayum**… Her tongue, of its own accord, wet her lips.

He wasn't the biggest guy she'd ever seen, but what _was_ there; those nicely formed muscles that flexed with ease under golden tan skin, were a sight to see, for sure. Perfectly proportioned pectorals lead the way to a ripped abs and defined hips, on which his leather pants sat just low enough to tease, and emphasized his wonderfully toned ass.

Well, **fuck**, this just was not fair.

* * *

><p>"I <em>know<em> right." Nikki Bella's sly tone was in her ear, and Cameron fought the urge to glare, because seriously?! A girl couldn't ogle alone?! "Who knew _all that_ was hiding under that tact gear he used to wear?"

"Reigns made the tact gear work for him." Cameron sounded like she was bored, shrugging her shoulders. "Ambrose did too. His arms were _always_ on point. Guess Rollins got tired of them getting all the attention."

She turned back to the screen, effectively dismissing the brunette and as usual Michael Cole went on spouting about how Rollins had betrayed his brothers – Ambrose who was lurking somewhere, no doubt, ready to pounce and Reigns who sadly was out of action due to surgery – and as always, there was no ounce of remorse from the Money In The Bank contract holder.

He took in the 'you sold out chants,' like they gave him life, spreading his arms out wide [yum] and without a flinch.

Suddenly, something Eva said the night before came to Cameron's mind.

_He's really helped me improve since we got together._

A light bulb went off for the blonde Diva as she continued watching Seth dismantle Ziggler. If Randy could help Eva, why couldn't she get a little help of her own? A little help of her own from Seth Rollins?


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: thank you redsandman99, zombie-beards, dashinginconverse, guest, and darkangelpayton1 for reviewing chapter one. i know cameron and seth is an unusual pair, so i really appreciate it. for the purpose of this story, hell in a cell hasn't happened yet, just a little fyi._

**~*~part two~*~**

* * *

><p>Seth made his way to his private locker room after dismantling Ziggler, and he'd say he was surprised when a pair of – admittedly – <em>tremendous<em> breasts came into his field of vision except he wasn't.

He struggled to hold back the heavy sigh rising in his throat.

Desperate and Nikki Bella weren't things he would've ever associated until he became acquainted with her breasts being in his face nearly every other day. Or at least that's what it seemed like. He understood where the brunette was coming from, why she was seeking him out, as the youngest members of The Authority, they could form their own alliance within the WWE's power elite, forge their own road together on the path to joint dominance.

But that would be too obvious.

And while Stephanie had [not so] subtly dropped hints about how Nikki was single and beautiful, Seth couldn't see how starting something would benefit him. He needed to focus on ridding himself of Ambrose, once and for all. Then he would set his sights on Lesnar.

He didn't have time for distractions, his eyes drifted briefly to Nikki's ample breasts, no matter how gorgeous.

"Nikki," Seth kept his tone calm; Nikki could carry quite the temper if provoked. "You're quite beautiful," He smiled and purposefully complimented her with the phrase he used in a radio interview, one he _knew_ she'd heard. "But I can't afford any distractions right now. Ambrose," His teeth became grit. "Will _not_ go away, and until I've gotten rid of him, I don't have time for anything else."

_Not even to cash in on that mindless caveman, Lesnar_, the Iowa native thought bitterly.

"Not even a little bit of _fun_?" Nikki purred alluringly, batting her lengthy lashes coquettishly.

"No. And after Ambrose is _finally_ taken care of, all of my focus is going to shift to Lesnar. I want is what he has, and I can't get it without focusing 100%."

"C'mon, Seth, _a little_ fun now and then," Her every curvaceous inch was pressed into his lean frame. "Never hurt anyone. Look at Hunter and Stephanie, they have it all. And it's not like," She scoffed. "I'm asking you to marry me."

"Hunter has 13 titles and as of _right now_," He emphasized those words. "I have none. I'm out there every night to prove I am the future of this company – _me_ – and no one else, and that's all that matters. If anything else mattered, I would still be wallowing in mediocrity as a member of The Shield with Ambrose and Reigns who were perfectly content to do so."

Seth ignored Nikki's huff of annoyance and continued down the hallway to his locker room.

* * *

><p>Cameron sighed as she glanced at the clock; where the hell was Rollins? How <em>long<em> did it take to walk from backstage to his private locker room? Fluffing her hair, she pulled her compact from the back pocket of her jeans, and just as she was about to swipe another coat of gloss across her lips, the door opened.

"Finally!" She lifted her arms in the air, as if in prayer. "What the hell took you so long? What? Were your roots showin' and you made a pit stop to your stylist, Cruella?"

Seth blinked at the sight of Cameron lounging on his black leather couch inside his locker, as if she owned the place. What the fuck was she doing here?! No, wait, _how_ the fuck did she even get in here?!

"How did you even get in here?"

Cameron cocked her head to the side and arched a perfectly manicured brow as if to say _are you kidding me?_

"Are you seriously asking me," She rose from her lounging position, displaying her toned figure in painted on jeans and a snugly fitted black off the shoulder shirt that showed off her flat stomach and perky breasts. "How _I_ got in here? Like for real?"

Seth sighed, fingers combing through his bi-colored hair. Jamie and Joey were swayed by a pair of perky boobs and a tight ass? Seriously? As if they didn't see _enough_ of both every single day in arena after arena?

"I don't have time for this." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Get out. I'm sweaty and tired. Not that you'd understand, since you barely work any matches other than the same beat-downs of Brie Bella or six team tag matches."

Cameron could feel her blood boiling. How dare he talk to her like that?! Part of her wanted to storm off, but a little voice reminded her _why_ she was here in the first place. Without thinking, she followed him into the locker's en suite bathroom and shower area, uncaring whether Rollins was already undressed or in the process of undressing.

"Listen, here, you _don't_ just get to diss and dismiss me..."

"What the fuck, Cameron?!" Seth roared, grabbing for the towel he brought into the spacious shower stall with him.

Another eye roll came as the blonde spoke in a bored tone, "You ain't got nothin' I haven't seen before."

"Are you crazy?! I told you to get out!"

"And I told you, you _don't_ get to just diss and dismiss me. I'll be waiting when you're done."

* * *

><p>Seth, hoped, as he toweled himself off that Cameron wasn't lounging on his couch waiting for him. He meant what he said to Nikki about not needing any distractions, no matter how gorgeous. Securing the white terry cloth around his waist, a heavy sigh escaped his lips at the sight of the former Funkadactyl lounging and filing her nails on his couch.<p>

"You're _still_ here?" He sounded exasperated.

"You should take lessons from your bodyguards, they at least know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"I already told Nikki I can't afford any distractions. I have to keep my eyes on the prize."

Cameron blinked owlishly, lips set into a thin line. "Distractions?" She drew out the word, as she stood, hip cocked to the side and manicured brow rising steadily. "Just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? Like, I'm here lookin' for action or something? Because if that's what you think," She waived her hand, dismissively. "Boy, bye."

Seth arched a full brow, head tilting curiously. "Then _why_ are you here?"

"Cause I wanna get better. You said it yourself; all I've been doing since Naomi and I split, is beat-downs and six team tags. I want to prove that I can be a force to be reckoned with, to bust out and show everyone that I'm for real."

"And what does _any_ of that have to do with me? Shouldn't you be discussing your status or lack thereof within the company with, oh, I don't know? Stephanie McMahon, your boss?"

Cameron huffed, feeling frustrated. "She can't help me improve in the ring!"

She hated sounding like a whiny child, but she could take solace in at least not stomping her foot, like her instincts were want to do. Sighing, she took a deep breath and pushed her fingers through her curls, her ocher eyes holding the impressive Superstar's rich chocolate eyes.

"Look, Eva was telling me about how Randy helped her step up her game, and I thought maybe you'd be willing to help me. I know we don't know each other, but whatever. What I do know is you broke out of The Shield. You took the chance and left Ambrose and Reigns in the dust, and I want to do that with Naomi."

Cameron could feel tears stinging in her eyes. She felt like she was back in the talent director's office, talking about how desperate she was to get better and being shut down. No, not shut down, being told that if she went to NXT for the purpose of improving, she would lose her job.

She wouldn't let Rollins see her fall apart like that douche bag and everyone who watched it unfold on _Total Divas_, though. Hell to the no.

"I thought going to NXT would be good for me, that being down there with the up and comers like Charlotte and Sasha Banks, would make me as hungry as they are. Like I was before I got called up and was cool with dancing and shaking pom poms for Brodus Clay and Xavier Woods with Naomi. And you know what happened? I got told if I went down there, I wouldn't be a Diva anymore. What kind of messed up shit is that?"

Seth's eyebrows nearly disappeared underneath his hairline. He hadn't expected Cameron to say that.

"You thought going to NXT would make you better? You _actually_ want to do more than dance?" He had to admit a little bit of him was intrigued.

"Don't sound _so_ surprised." She shot him a dark glare, ocher eyes turning into narrowed slits. "I _know_ what everyone says about me. Just like I know what they all say about Naomi. She's so athletic, she's the best athlete in the Diva's Division, she's so fun to watch." Cameron imitated JBL, putting on a thick Southern accent and brought her voice to a screeching level, before bringing it back. "I might not be the athlete she is, but I got moves, too. And you know what? It's my time to show out."

* * *

><p>Seth studied the blonde; his curiosity suddenly piqued. Admittedly, he didn't know Cameron from a hole in the wall, and his assumptions of her left a lot to be desired. But maybe she had more substance to her than he originally thought.<p>

"I can appreciate your ambition."

The wheels in his head were turning. Nikki didn't necessarily want an alliance inside the ring, to help him get what he deserved [the WWE World Heavyweight Championship], she wanted something from him she could get from anyone else. Well, anyone that didn't include Cena or Ziggler. She'd been there and done that.

Every other Superstar was basically fair game for the voluptuous Diva.

Cameron, however, wanted him for his in-ring expertise and just maybe he could get something from her in return. Though, her feminine wiles wouldn't necessarily distract Ambrose, he was _sure_ she could make Cena melt if that wannabe action figure dared to get in his way again. Heyman wouldn't be immune either. And maybe even Lesnar, himself, could succumb.

This might just turn out to be a win-win for both of them.

"And just _what_ are you smiling about?"

The blonde Diva's voice brought Seth out of his reverie. He searched the different shades of caramel and butterscotch that made up the unique ocher hue of her eyes. There was determination there. How much, he'd still have to find out, but he'd see how determined she was and how far she was willing to go.

"You _really_ want to get better, do you? Are you prepared to do _anything_ to get where you want to be? I'm assuming, that this is about more than just proving you're every bit as good as Naomi, right? You've got higher aspirations than that, don't you? If not, this arrangement isn't going to work."

"Arrangement? Should I get a lawyer?" Her tone was dry.

"No lawyers are necessary. A handshake's good enough." He laughed. "Tell me that seeking me out is more than just about Naomi. Because we both know," His grin was cunning. "I can do _more_ for you than that."

"Boy, _don't_ even go there. We both know you ain't sacrificing half of your meal ticket for me, no matter what I say. You got Stephanie _and_ Hunter on your side, and you're not taking the chance at losing one of them. You know if you lose one, you've lost both."

"Not if Stephanie sees your potential. Look, when it comes to being part of The Authority, you _always_ have to have a few extra plans up your sleeve. I learned that long before I ever took a chair to the backs of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Nikki wants to get back at Brie, that's where _all_ her focus is, and if you ask me that cost her at Night of Champions. AJ took advantage, like she should've, but she is too obsessed with being a _one girl revolution_ to understand the benefits of joining The Authority. As for Paige, she is too erratic to even _think_ of bringing into the fold. You're not even in the conversation. No one would expect _you_ to be walking out with Hunter, Stephanie, Kane, Randy, Nikki and I. Just like Nikki wouldn't expect you to take her on. She thinks you're in her pocket, and that makes you _very_ dangerous."

* * *

><p>Cameron eyed Seth suspiciously. She liked Nikki. They were friends. And honestly, she thought Brie <em>had<em> abandoned her twin by quitting. And then she came back just in time to get a match with Stephanie at Summerslam? One of the biggest Paperviews in the company? And Nikki was just supposed to sit back and watch?

That was some shady stuff if you asked Cameron.

Biting down on her lip, she released the flesh after twisting it for a moment. "So what? I would be Stephanie's Plan B?"

"Or you could be _more_ than that. Look, you and Nikki are friends, I get that. But Nikki cost her _own twin_ a match against Stephanie McMahon at Summerslam. What do you think she'd be willing to do to you?"

"How am I _supposed_ to trust you? You sold out men who I _know_ were more than just business partners to you. Maybe it wore thin – like it did for me and Naomi – being part of The Shield and all, but you _can't_ stand here and tell me you and Reigns and Ambrose weren't closer than anyone in this company, that you weren't friends."

"I did what I had to do. In this company, you either look out for yourself or you get swallowed up. What's it gonna be, Cameron? Are you going to look out for yourself? Or be swallowed?"

"I'm lookin' out for me. Just don't try feedin' me to the princess to your prince."

"Nikki and I don't have anything to do with each other. She's Stephanie's pet project, and what she wants from me, she can get anywhere. What you want is something completely different. Something I'm willing to entertain, so long as you keep up your end of the bargain."

"Which is what?"

"You're going to help me get the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, and I'm going to help you not only improve but vault to the top of the division. AJ's had a few nice title reigns, but she can't be Diva's Champion forever."

* * *

><p>Seth offered her his hand and Cameron stared at his long, slender fingers for a moment, imagining their roughness against the smoothness of her own. She could see his palm swallowing her hand whole, her caramel tone disappearing into his deeply tanned.<p>

But what stood out in her mind's eye was the gleam of silver. Silver shaped like a butterfly and tinged with glittering pink.

She hadn't thought of the Diva's Championship, but it was hard to ignore now. She could help him get the gold and he could help her get the silver. It was too inciting to pass up.

And so she reached out and his palm swallowed her hand, her caramel tone disappearing into his deeply tanned.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: i didn't expect it to go this long between updates, honestly. i also didn't expect to go to this interview and walk out, like, 20 minutes later with a job and be told to do a background check and have to be drug tested. i've been training for the position i was interviewed for, so writing – obviously – took a backseat. Hopefully updates will be more consistent going forward. fingers crossed._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~part three~*~<strong>

Seeing Seth outside of her office surprised Stephanie. Usually he would deal with Hunter. Or both of them together. But rarely did he ever want to speak with her alone.

But she kept her expression neutral, not letting on the surprise she felt. As always, he was dressed in an impeccably tailored suit with his hair pulled back into a neat bun at the nape of his neck, and a pleasant smile across his smooth lips.

He thought he hid it well, but one look into his deep brown eyes told Stephanie he wanted something.

"Come on in," She spoke warmly, lips spread into a toothy grin. "Hunter must be busy, but you know I _always_ have time for you, Seth."

The smile on his lips turned slightly at the edges, becoming the smirk he was known for. "I don't know if Hunter's busy or not," He admitted, sliding into the chair opposite the desk in the center of the room. "I wanted to see you, Stephanie."

_Interesting_, she thought as she settled into her chair while she studied the young wrestler. Much like her husband, he wasn't as easy to read as Randy or Dave, even Kane could be transparent at times. Seth, however, kept his cards close to the vest. He wasn't as open as his puppy eyes would suggest. But every once in a while, he could slip. Today, he wasn't slipping much. Other than knowing he was angling for something, it was like dealing with a blank slate.

Something Stephanie wasn't too fond of.

"I know," He stopped playing with the metal paperweight on her desk, locking his brown eyes with her icy blue. "You've wanted me to align myself with Nikki. But I'm going to be honest, Stephanie, what she wants from me she can get from anyone."

Stephanie arched a manicured brow, lips turning into a thin line. "Meaning?"

He settled back against the plushness of the chair, one leg folded across the other. "I won't get into details. I will tell you that Cameron came to me with a more inciting offer, and I accepted."

"_Cameron_?" Cool as always, Stephanie showed no emotion outwardly. Inwardly, however, confusion reigned.

"Cameron." Seth confirmed.

"And what _exactly_ did she offer you?"

"She came to me for my in-ring expertise. She wants to improve, to do what she has to do to come out from behind Naomi's shadow. I appreciate her ambition. I mean," Stephanie watched as Seth's smooth lips bloomed into his winning smile. "How can I not?"

"Just like I assume you appreciate Nikki Bella's ambition?"

"Cena is the one who couldn't appreciate Nikki's ambition. If I'm going to align myself with anyone, I need there to be an understanding that _nothing_ else matters except getting me what I deserve; the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Cameron understands that."

"And she'll be getting what in return from you?"

Seth could hear the note of suspicion in Stephanie's tone. Nikki Bella was her chosen champion, and she wouldn't sit back and let him or anyone else destroy that plan. So he had to approach her question very carefully.

"A chance to prove everyone wrong, that she's more capable than meets the eye. And I think we both can agree; it never hurts to have a 'Plan B.' " He smoothed the lapels of his suit jacket and adjusted the knot in his tie.

Stephanie's suspicion hadn't waned, but she could appreciate Seth's eye for strategy. He made an excellent point about having a 'Plan B.' other than Nikki, The Authority had virtually a non-existent hold within the Diva's Division. AJ would _never_ join ranks – current champion or not – she was too much like that husband of hers; defiant and unable to see the bigger picture, only concerned with herself. Paige was far too erratic, ruled by her emotions and not her head. Loose cannons were never worth the risk. No matter how talented.

Then Stephanie's mind settled on Naomi. She was the most athletic of all the women in the division. Fun to watch and had personality to burn. An irresistible combination, for sure. The only problem was, she was loyal to a fault. She didn't have the edge to take what she wanted. And even though, she and Hunter could be very persuasive even _attempting_ to recruit the high-flying Diva would be a waste of time.

It didn't matter that Reigns was currently out of action. The fact remained she was married to his cousin Jimmy Uso and would never turn her back on her family.

_Shame_, Stephanie thought idly before bringing herself back to the matter at hand.

"Tell Cameron I would like to see her."

"Before the show?"

"Now."

* * *

><p>Seth found Cameron at catering with Nikki. Whether they had always been so close, he didn't know, but he would deal with that at another time. Or maybe it would take care of itself organically. Like the ending of The Shield had. As its creator, he had every right to dissolve his creation in whichever way he saw fit. It just so happened the most fitting ending – leaving no loose ends behind – was with steel chairs and curb stomps.<p>

"Cameron..."

Out of the periphery of his vision, he could see Nikki raise a perfectly shaped brow.

"Yeah?" Hesitation colored her tone as if she were a lamb and he was about to take her slaughter. Inside, it made him laugh. If anything, he was saving her.

Purposefully, Seth gave the blonde his most charming smile, and almost instantly – as he predicted – she visibly relaxed. He pulled out a chair from the fold out table and turned it, angling so he was close but not too close to Cameron, close enough for her to smell the combination of his cologne and shampoo. Like they were friends who spoke to each other all the time. Not acquaintances who had only recently formed an alliance.

"I just spoke to Stephanie, and she wants to see you in her office."

"_You what?!_" Nikki exclaimed harshly, jumping out of her chair.

"This isn't personal, Nikki." Seth turned toward the fuming brunette. "I told you, I need to keep my eye on the prize and Cameron is going to help me do just that."

_"She is?!"_ Dark eyes darted from Superstar to Diva and back again, settling on ocher colored eyes as they narrowed into suspicious slits, studying the blonde closely. _"You are?!"_

* * *

><p>Cameron didn't know why but she felt like this was some kind of test. As if Seth was sitting there gauging her reactions and if she said the wrong thing, he'd back out of their deal or whatever. Then she'd suddenly, out of nowhere, be put in handicap match after handicap match along side Brie Bella.<p>

She took a deep breath, struggling not to squirm underneath the weight of The Authority's Golden Boy's eyes on her. It was like he was burning a hole in her back, his stare so hot and laser focused.

"Look, Nikki, I'm not Brie, okay? I'm not trying to take your shine. I just want people to know I'm for real. That I have skills, too. You wanted to get out of Brie's shadow," Cameron grabbed for Nikki's hands, laying limp at her sides, and squeezed tightly. "And I want to get out of Naomi's. It's my time to show out, and Seth's gonna make sure I do it right."

Nikki stared into Cameron's ocher eyes and saw they were pleading for understanding. The brunette gave in almost immediately. How could she not? Cameron was the _only_ Diva who had come to _her_ in the aftermath of Summerslam. Everyone else ran to Brie. But Cameron was there for her, saying she understood and told her she always thought Brie asking for the match in the first place was shady. She gave her a shoulder to cry on when everyone else thought she was some kind of evil bitch for turning on her twin.

Now it was time for her to return the favor in kind.

"I get it."

Instantly, the proverbial monkey was lifted from Cameron's back. She hopped in place before hugging the brunette, tightly. "Thank you." She murmured.

"You got this, girlie. I know Steph won't regret having you on our side." Nikki gave a sly grin, dark eyes twinkling devilishly. "Now you can _finally_ show that sanctimonious bitch Naomi what's up."

"You know it!"

There was a high five and then Nikki giving Cameron's ass a playful slap before the blonde made her way to Stephanie's office.

* * *

><p>It was hard not to be intimidated by Stephanie McMahon. She cut quite the figure in her power suit. Even smiling, she made Cameron feel as if she were two inches tall underneath her ice blue gaze.<p>

"No need to be nervous, Cameron," Stephanie gave an impish laugh. "I don't bite."

Cameron tried to laugh but to her own ears she sounded like a strangled goat. She could only imagine the sound her boss heard.

"I'm sure you know Seth brought the arrangement the two of you made to my attention."

"He said you wanted to see me, so I figured he told you."

"While I normally like to do my own scouting, I couldn't help but agree with his reasoning. He suggested you being a 'Plan B' of sorts, a way to strengthen the hold The Authority has within the Diva's Division. More and more he's proving himself as an asset and it's not hard to see why Hunter had the foresight to bring him into the fold following Dave's unceremonious exit." Stephanie mused. "Obviously, you have improving to do, and there is no shame in that. No shame at all. I had to prove my worth as well. So, tonight will be the first step in bringing you along as The Authority's newest member."

"But without a match, right?" Cameron couldn't hide the disappointment in her tone.

"Baby steps." Stephanie patted her hand in sympathy. "Tonight you'll walk out with Nikki and be ringside for her match against AJ. If Paige and Alicia decide to interfere," Stephanie sighed, rubbing her temple in frustration. "You have my permission to do what you have to do; whatever it takes, _nothing_ is out of bounds. Should Nikki lose, AJ will be your responsibility. She doesn't make it backstage without medical assistance. She needs to be put in her place."

* * *

><p>Cameron swallowed thickly. It was as if suddenly all of this was real. The fruits of her handshake with Seth were coming to fruition. Right here in Stephanie McMahon's office. With those ice blue eyes of The Billion Dollar Princess staring right through her. Waiting for her answer. As if she had a choice.<p>

The words rattled inside the blonde's head; _she doesn't make it backstage without medical assistance. she needs to be put in her place._

She wondered if Seth felt this way – palms sweating, stomach tumbling – as he listened to Hunter instruct him on how to betray Roman and Dean. Just as she wavered, as a small shred of doubt crept in, the sight of her caramel hand disappearing into Seth's deeply tanned palm was at the forefront of her mind's eye.

Just like she heard his voice – smooth like warm honey – in her ear. _i__ did what I had to do. in this company, you either look out for yourself or you get swallowed up. what's it gonna be, cameron? are you going to look out for yourself? or be swallowed?_

Whatever doubt was there, was gone in an instant. Nodding in understanding, she rose from the chair and said, "Thank you so much, Stephanie, for giving me this opportunity."

Stephanie gave a blinding – seemingly genuine – smile as she stood up from her own chair and gave Cameron's hand a hearty shake. "Just do what you've set out to do; prove everyone who has ever doubted you wrong, and help Nikki Bella do what's best for business, finally having the Diva's Championship within The Authority, and you'll be just fine. I know you can do this, Cameron. Seth believes in you and so do I."

* * *

><p>The modified schoolgirl outfit – an homage to her finisher – was gone when Cameron reached her locker. In its place was an outfit – she couldn't help but huff – not unlike a particular Superstar. She pushed any feelings of disappointment or annoyance down. At least Stephanie didn't make her his valet or briefcase watcherpolisher.

Walking out with Nikki wouldn't suck nearly as much. She at least knew where she stood with Nikki. Could at least call the other Diva a friend.

Adjusting the one shoulder strap of the top, she stepped out of the locker room and found Seth standing there. Gold briefcase secure in leather gloved hand. Deep brown eyes raked over her frame and smooth lips took on an appreciative curl.

"Nice gear." Again, his voice was doing that thing where it sounded like warm honey.

The combination of that along with those deep eyes of his drinking her in, made it hard for her to suppress the shiver racing up her spine. But she wouldn't let him know she felt anything.

"Boy, please." She rolled her eyes, tone biting as she ignored the heat flaring in her stomach from the intensity of his stare. "This Cat Woman-ish is temporary. Trust me."

Flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder, she gave a cheeky grin, "It looks better on you anyway, boo."

And with a kiss blown off of her glossy lips, she sashayed down the hallway just as they both heard "You can look but you can't touch..." Being blared through the arena's speakers.

_a/n: for an image of cameron's new gear think of the gear sasha banks from nxt wears except black. or almost like paige's but leather and with pants._


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: it's been a long time since i've updated this, but i finally found my footing for this chapter; hopefully it's worth the wait._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~part four~*~<strong>

**_"What the fuck is this?!"_** Randy roared as he watched from backstage while Cameron went after AJ to keep her from pinning Nikki.

"I believe," The Viper instantly recognized the smug tone; Rollins. "Our friend Hunter would call it Plan B."

Whirling around, Randy fought against every instinct screaming at him to punch Rollins in the face. His eyes narrowed into slits, face contorting into a scowl, "Plan B?"

"Nikki can't be our _only_ foot hold in the Diva's Division." Seth's tone implied that this fact was obvious, only stoking Randy's ire. "Cameron came to me with an offer that was too enticing to refuse, and I accepted. Stephanie just signed off on our arrangement before the show started. She," He puffed out his chest. "Agreed with me that The Authority couldn't afford to just rely on Nikki, that having another Diva on our side would be what's best for business."

Randy could feel his blood boiling, the anger seething inside his veins, his neck pulsing violently. His fists clenched, tightly, fingers digging into his palms and a low growl escapes his gritted teeth. Taking a step toward Seth, their faces were merely inches apart. Instead of backing away, Rollins only stepped forward; their noses now touching as well as their shoulders and chests.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Low and menacing from the younger man just before, "Randall," Escaped his full lips before they curled into that damned infuriating punchable as hell smirk.

* * *

><p>"Do either of you want to explain what's going on here?" Stephanie's always superior tone broke through, as the clacking of her heels came to a stop.<p>

"Boys..." Hunter's gravel tone came next as he clamped a large hand on each of their shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Disagreements happen all the time." Randy shrugged Hunter's hand away, but was still glaring daggers at Rollins whose smugness had yet to fade. His dark blue were as fierce as ever. As if he was about to fall to his knees, slam his fists to the ground and deliver his famous RKO.

"A disagreement is _all_ this better be." Stephanie snapped. "We need you two on the same page. Do you understand me?" Her ice blue eyes were sharp enough to cut glass, and both men knew better than to question WWE's Queen.

"Clear as crystal, Steph." Randy bit out through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw before he turned away and stalked back to his private locker room.

"Go." Stephanie ordered, sharing a look with her husband. "Do whatever it takes to calm him down. The last thing anyone like Cena – _Mr. Hustle, Loyalty and Respect_," She spat bitterly. "Needs to see is dissension in our ranks."

With just a nod of agreement, Hunter strutted down the hallway to Randy's locker room. He, too, knew cracks within The Authority couldn't be afforded. That if there was just a hint of dissension, it would be like blood in the water; the sharks would start circling, and these inmates _could not _run the asylum.

They needed to be policed, they needed rules, to be put in their place.

And he and his wife were the people to do that. And to help him and his wife keep order within the WWE, their soldiers needed to stay loyal.

* * *

><p>Turning to Seth, Stephanie fixed him with her harshest glare. "Don't think you're <em>not<em> going to get the same speech from me that Randy is getting from Hunter right now. You've done _nothing_ in this business; do you hear me? _Nothing_. Until you've successfully cashed in your Money In The Bank contract," She grabbed the gold briefcase from his hand. "For the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, you've done nothing."

"Stephanie..."

"Don't ruin your golden opportunity, Seth. It would be a shame to see you waste your considerable talents in TNA against Lashley and a washed up Jeff Hardy."

After dealing the severe blow to the younger man's ego, Stephanie slammed the briefcase onto the floor. Then she turned on her heel and sashayed down the hallway, sleek ponytail swaying in her wake.

"Ooooh..." Roughness and mocking was in Seth's ear. "Somebody's been a bad boy. Is Mommy going to put you over her knee and spank you?"

Seth breathed through his nose, struggling to fight the urge to strangle Ambrose.

"Or maybe Daddy's gonna break out the belt?"

"You think you're funny, don't you, Ambrose?"

"Yeah," Dean's smile was wide as he snapped his gum. "I do."

Before either man could step into the other's personal space, arms were suddenly looped around Seth's neck. The smell of mandarin and caramel mixed with the salty note of sweat invaded his nose, and he couldn't stop from breathing in the heady scent.

"How'd I do out there tonight, boo?" Was cooed into his ear, flirty and and breathy, as he registered the weight of soft but firm breasts against his back.

"Interesting..." Ambrose's tone was wry, just like the quirk of his lips as he took in the sight of the blonde Diva draping herself over the other man. "Boo." Was spat back, tauntingly as the shaggy-haired Superstar turned on his heel, giving a mock a salute before disappearing.

* * *

><p><em>"That -<em> What you just did," Seth pried Cameron's arms from around his neck while pushing her away. "Isn't helping." He pushed his fingers through his hair, his tone incredulous, "Boo?!"

"Get over yourself." Cameron huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "We both know you weren't going to step to Ambrose. At least," Her tone grew bored as she picked at non-existent dirt underneath her perfectly manicured fingernails, sighing. "Not without your boys J&J around."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means. Look, Rollins if this arrangement, partnership whatever this is, is gonna work, you_ can't_ be treatin' me like a second class citizen. You feel me?"

Seth's deep brown eyes narrowed as he bit the inside of his cheek, studying the blonde in front of him. Her own ocher eyes were narrowed, and her full glossy lips pursed while one of her attractively curvy hips was cocked to the side. Her stance showed she wasn't going to back down. Not that he necessarily expected her to... Though, honestly he didn't know _what_ to expect from her, so maybe he _did_ expect her to shrink back after being reprimanded by him. Or that she would simply roll her eyes and give a "boy, bye" in exasperation before going back to the Diva's locker room.

Instead, she hadn't budged; still staring him head on with her uniquely colored eyes, not batting an eyelash.

He was impressed, to say the least. But he'd never say so out loud.

She was right about him not being able to treat her like a second class citizen. If they were going to get what they wanted, it was crucial for them to be on the same page. And that had to start now.

"You're right." He agreed, stroking his beard, thoughtfully. "If this partnership is going to work out for either of us, we have to be equals in this."

A slow blooming smile across full glossy lips was his reward. It was bright; reaching all the way to her unique shade of eyes, and _something_ inside of him tightened. It was strange; having any reaction to her smile at all. He pushed the feeling down; ignoring the tightening and the flip he felt of his stomach.

"Glad you're seeing things my way..." There's suddenly a tug to his cheek and then another coo of – husky and flirty – in his ear, _"Boo."_

Swaying hips and a tight round bouncing ass are caught in the periphery of his vision and then there's a resounding slap to one of his cheeks, making him jump.

Whirling around, he sees Cameron look over her shoulder and give him a cheeky wink to go with a princess wave, and he sighs while shaking his head. A smile crosses his lips as he chuckles lowly in his throat. His eyes never leave her lithe frame until the last golden strand of her hair disappears around the corner.

She was going to be trouble, for sure.

The only question was would she be worth the trouble in the end?


End file.
